Harry Potter and the Parent's Return
by Kiera Jedi Master
Summary: Harry finds out that his parents aren't dead goes to Hogwarts Becomes a Jedi Padawan finds out that he is the heir of King Arthur. Knows full prophecy. Star wars george lucas.
1. Chapter 1

"speaking to others"

"**thoughts" **

/letters and Galactic Basic/

Number 4 Privet Drive July 2nd 1985 Summer

Harry James Potter was sorting through some crates and came across a trunk with the name LILLY EVANS-SORCERA on the lid. " Now what is this and why is it up here and my aunt said that she got rid of all my mom's things." Harry began to search through the trunk when he came across a book of some sort and as he started to look through the book he heard his aunt Petunia coming up the steps, but before Harry could hide the diary Petunia Dursley came into the room.

" Harry, what are you looking at and I want the truth?"

" I was looking through the crates as you told me to, but I came across this trunk and I saw my mom's name on the lid."

" Come have lunch, Harry and then you can go take the trunk into your room."

Harry walked downstairs into the dining room and when Harry walked in he saw his cousin Dudley sitting at the table eating his lunch. After lunch Harry went back up to the attic got the trunk and placed it in his room. As Harry was looking through the trunk a second time he came across an envelope with his name on it. Harry pulled out the envelope and opened it.

Harry pulled out the letter and it said this,

/ Harry if you are reading this then your father and I are in a very deep sleep that our friend put us under when the killing curse was cast, but don't be sad, son. So if you can get out of there with Petunia and Dudley make your way towards the park. Harry listen if you are placed with the Dursley's, get out of there as fast as you can because your mother and I found out that the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore found a prophecy about you, but this is a fake and there is more to it.

THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROCHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…

AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…

Son, the real prophecy was made by a friend of ours and she will help you because you are not only a wizard but a Jedi as well and before I tell you the prophecy you must be careful not to let anyone see you leave the house. Now here is the full prophecy, Harry.

THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD APPROCHES… BORN TO THOSE WHO HAVE THRICE DEFIED HIM, BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT…

AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…

INNOCENCE WILL BE LOST AND THE LIGHT LORD WILL KEEP EVERYTHING FROM HIM, BUT THE LION WILL PREVAIL WITH HELP FROM THE ANCIENT ONE AND THE ONE'S HE TRUSTS… AN ANCIENT LINEAGE WILL REVEALED TO HIM AND WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT A BOY WILL BECOME KING…

THE LION WILL BREAK FREE FROM THE LIGHT LORD'S MANIPULATIONS AND BREAK THE CHAINS BINDING HIM TO THE DARK LORD… THE LEGANDARY CITY OF CAMELOT WILL BE REBORN , THE LIGHT AND DARK LORDS WILL FALL AT THE HANDS OF THE LION…

THE LION WILL UNITE THE FORCES OF LIGHT AND DARK TO DEFEAT THE LIGHT AND DARK LORDS, BUT THE POWER OF THE LION WILL RISE AS HIS POWER IS UNLOCKED AND AS THE PHOENIX RISES, THE SERPHANT AND THE GRIFFIN UNITE AS ONE TO BATTLE THE LIGHT AND DARK LORDS…

AS THE YOUNGEST OF SEVEN, SHE WILL FALL IN LOVE WITH THE LION AND THEIR COMBINED LOVE WILL TRY TO BRING THE LEGANDARY CITY OF CAMELOT BACK , BUT THE YOUNGEST OF SEVEN WILL BETRAY HIM TO THE LIGHT LORD, HOWEVER, THE ONE HE LOVES THE MOST AND WHEN THEY CONFESS THEIR LOVE FOR THE FIRST TIME THEY WILL KNOW THEY WERE MEANT TO BE TOGETHER. AND WITH THE LAST FOUNDER'S HELP

THE LION WILL BRING THE FOUNDERS BACK TO THE PLACE THEY LOVED…

AND THE DARK LORD WILL MARK HIM AS HIS EQUAL, BUT HE WILL HAVE POWER THE DARK LORD KNOWS NOT… AND EITHER MUST DIE AT THE HAND OF THE OTHER FOR NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES… THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO VANQUISH THE DARK LORD WILL BE BORN AS THE SEVENTH MONTH DIES…

Son, don't let the prophecy rule your life and I need to tell you something Harry, our friend's name is Kiera Sorceress and when you find her, tell her / The White Phoenix's Flight/ and she'll know what it means.

Harry, listen when you leave the house go to the end of the block, stick out your right hand, tell the man that you are meeting a friend in Diagon Alley and when you get to a pub called The Leaky Cauldron ask the bartender Tom how to get in. When you get into Diagon Alley walk to the big tall building that says Gringotts Wizard Bank and ask for Griphook, he will call Kiera for you.

Love your,

Mom and Dad/

When Harry finished reading the letter he heard uncle Vernon came into the room. Harry put the letter away as Vernon Dursley walked further into the room pulled out his belt and as Harry looked up he began to beat him across his back and continued for twenty minutes. When Vernon finished Harry tried to move, but the pain became to much and he passed out. Two hours later Harry awoke in pain and as he tried to get to the bed Aunt Petunia came in just then to see her nephew on the floor.

Petunia searched through the trunk and found a piece of parchment and began to write a letter to Kiera Sorceress in Galactic Basic and it said,

/ Dear Darth Sarena,

You might not remember me, but I need your help getting out of this house and helping Harry who was beat by Vernon two hours ago and I don't know what to do. Come to the house immediately if you can and bring Severus with you.

Yours,

Petunia Dursley( soon to be Evans again)/

Harry watched his aunt write the letter and when she was done a magnificent white and gold phoenix appeared took the letter in his beak and disappeared to Kiera Sorceress.

Kiera looked up as a white and gold phoenix appeared dropped the letter on the desk and as she began to read she became worried. Kiera walked to the fireplace grabbed floo powder threw it into the flames and spoke to her half-brother Severus Snape, the Potions Master at Hogwarts.

" Severus, I need to speak to you now."

" Give me a few minutes, Sis and I'll be in your office."

Severus Snape, a tall man with shoulder length black hair stepped through the fireplace and asked, " What is wrong and what is that?"

Kiera looked up at her brother and answered, " Do you remember Petunia, Severus?"

" Yes, I do, why?"

Kiera continued, " Because it seems Vernon went too far and beat Harry with a belt and Petunia needs our help so we might need potions, brother."

Five minutes later the two arrived at Number four and when they came to the door Dudley opened it and then Kiera heard Petunia upstairs. When the two walked into the bedroom they were shocked. Severus walked over to where Petunia was with Harry on the floor holding him up into a sitting position when Dudley came in looking white as a sheet.

"Dad's on his way home." "He said and I quote, The Freak better have dinner done before I get home or he is getting a beating."

Kiera pulled out her wand and began to pack all of Harry's things into his mom's trunk and when she was done Kiera went over to her brother and whispered into his ear, " Be quick brother we don't have a lot of time."

Petunia spoke up just then, " Darth Sarena can you help me and my son leave here?"

Before she could answer Severus interrupted, I need to take him to Hogwarts, sis."

Kiera answered, " Go quickly and do not let Albus see you with Harry or the consequences will be severe for you brother. Tell Poppy to be discreet about Harry and let me know later." Petunia began to pack her things and Dudley's as well and in five minutes the two had packed up everything.

Kiera pulled out her wand again, pointed it at one of Dudley's broken toys and said, "Portus", the object glowed blue and in five minutes the three of us disappeared.

The two appeared in a long torch lit hallway and after Kiera appeared in a flash of light blue fire she said, " Follow me quickly, Petunia we don't want the Headmaster seeing you or your son here." The three of us walked up three flights of stairs and when Petunia and Dudley came into the hallway they noticed a door with a phoenix perched on top of a sword embedded in a stone. Before Kiera could say the words / The White Phoenix's Flight/ in Galactic Basic a noise near Albus's Office made her say the phrase quickly and after the two went through the doorway Kiera saw that the door shut behind them. The gargoyle to Albus Dumbledore's office moved and Kiera saw Minerva start to walk towards the stairs when she noticed the doorway. Minerva walked over to where Kiera was standing and said, " You should hide the door or someone can open it and find them and Kiera I saw Severus carrying a boy in his arms to the Hospital Wing"

Before she could continue, Kiera pulled Minerva into the Royal Wing of Camelot Castle that was joined with Hogwarts Castle before Albus could see them. When Minerva was safely in Kiera's room she started to ask her question again, but Kiera put up a hand to silence her friend when her comlink on her left wrist beeped.

" You have news about the Prince's condition, Black Knight and it better be good news."

" I do have news Lady Phoenix, Poppy just told me that Harry will recover, but Albus came into the Hospital Wing five minutes ago and asked about the

magical signature he felt ten minutes ago. "

" Shi-! Black Knight I told you to be careful when it comes to Harry and now you are trying my patience, but I will give you one more chance,

however if Albus finds out about Harry James Potter I will be very displeased with you."

" Lady Phoenix before I go Poppy said that the Knights should be contacted and be here with Harry."

" Black Knight, contact Narcrissa Malfoy and Arthur Weasley it's time and see if she will allow her son to be a Knight and the others as well and to be

here with Harry."

Minerva look at her friend and spoke, " You know the Prince can not stay here or Albus will sense him and that will be the end of the Royal line."

Lady Phoenix answered her friend, " I know he can not stay here, but James and Lily are not dead and I was the one to put a spell on them that would

put them to sleep when they were hit with the killing curse and the Prince is the only one to wake them up from their deep sleep, Mother Cat."

Minerva smiled when Kiera called her "Mother Cat" , however she knew what needed to be done to keep Albus away from Harry for the time being and she asked, " Are you in need of another Padawan, Kiera?"

Kiera walked up to the Hospital Wing and walked into the special room that was set up for the Knights and the future King of Camelot and walked over to where Harry was lying. Kiera saw Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and the Weasley males standing around Harry's bed. Kiera cleared her throat and said, " How is he, Healer" to the Knights she said, " Training will begin tomorrow for all of you and learning about what you need to do to protect the Prince."


	2. Chapter 2

Hogwarts Castle and River Heights July 30th- Aug. 7th 1991 Summer

The soon to be eleven year-old, Harry James Potter was walking to the Great Hall with his uncle Severus Snape when the two heard yelling in the Great Hall and as they walked closer to the doors they hear Kiera yell, " IS THIS WHY YOU WOULD NOT LET MY COUSIN NANCY DREW, HER FRIENDS BESS MARVIN, HER COUSIN GEORGIA FAYNE AND THEIR BOYFRIENDS COME TO HOGWARTS FOR SEVEN YEARS, NOW THEY ARE EIGHTEEN, NINETEEN. MY UNCLE CARSON DREW IS THE BEST LAYWER OF RIVER HEIGHTS AND NANCY IS NOW FOLLOWING IN HER FATHER'S FOOTSTEPS. I WANT THEM TO COME TO HOGWARTS THIS YEAR OR ELSE!

At that precise moment Albus spoke up just then and said, " It was not the right time, Kiera and it was for the Greater Good."

Minerva came walking down the Grand Staircase to where Severus and Harry were standing with an envelope in her hand for Harry when she saw the Entrance Doors open and Anakin Skywalker walked inside the Entrance Hall. Anakin felt Kiera's anger spike to dangerous levels.

" I DO NOT WANT TO HEAR IT, ALBUS. IF YOU DON'T SEND TWO PROFESSORS TO RIVER HIEGHTS TODAY HOGWARTS WILL NOT BE STANDING TONIGHT!

Minerva McGonagall and Anakin Skywalker appeared in a wooded area near the Drew home and she knocked on the door. The kind housekeeper, Hannah Gruen was in the kitchen when she heard someone knocking on the door and went to answer it. Hannah opened the door and asked, " Who are you and what do you want."

Minerva answered, " Our names our Minerva McGonagall and this is Anakin Skywalker, he works with Miss. Drew's cousin Kiera at Hogwarts. Could we please talk with Miss. Drew or her father Carson Drew?"

" Mr. Drew is at his office right now, but Nancy is supposed to meet him for lunch today so why don't I call Mr. Drew and you may join Carson and his daughter if he agrees. First, however let me call Nancy down she is supposed to meet her friends Bess Marvin and George Fayne after lunch to go shopping because of a dance tonight with the boys."

" Before you call Nancy down, Mrs. Gruen we will need to speak with all six of them later tonight if that is possible?"

" Nancy, come down here please."

Nancy, a titian blonde tall slim girl of eighteen, came down the steps wearing a light blue knit suit and when Nancy reached the bottom step she said, " Is my cousin alright and why have you come now and not when I was eleven."

Minerva was about to answer when the phone rang and while Nancy answered the phone the two walked into the kitchen, but when the three heard Nancy cry out in shock, " WHAT! IS NED ALRIGHT, BESS!" They ran into the living room to see Nancy collapse in the chair next to the phone her face white as a sheet.

" Nancy, what happened and I'll call your father."

Hannah called Carson's office and when the secretary answered the phone, " Carson Drew's Office. How may I help you?"

" This is Hannah Gruen may I speak to Carson Drew please."

" This is Carson Drew speaking, Hannah what is wrong and is Nancy alright?"

" Bess called Nancy a few minutes ago with bad news about Ned and Minerva McGonagall is here with Anakin Skywalker from Hogwarts."

" Tell them that I will be home in a few minutes, Hannah and tell Nancy that I will find out about Ned Nickerson."

Ten minutes later Carson Drew pulled into the garage of his home and when Nancy saw her father's face she knew it wasn't good news about what happened to Ned, but before Nancy could ask her father anything, her cousin Kiera appeared in a flash of light blue fire. Minerva looked at Kiera with shock on her face when she noticed that Carson and Kiera had the same expression on their faces.

Nancy looked at her cousin and her father with a worried look on her face and asked, " How is Ned and what is wrong?"

Kiera looked at her cousin and answered in a sympathetic tone, " Nancy, Ned and the boys were attacked by Death Eaters a few minutes ago and I'm afraid that he was badly injured and I don't know why they attacked him of all people." In an angry tone she continued, " I will find out why they did this though so don't worry."

Later that night when Bess, George, who liked to use her boy name instead of Georgia, and their dates walked through the door to the Drew home they saw Nancy sitting on the sofa with her cousin and her father next to her. Minerva looked up from the book she was reading that Carson let her read and she said, " The six of you are going to Hogwarts and I know you are older than eleven, but we will find out why the Headmaster did this."

Meanwhile at Hogwarts Harry Potter was sitting in the Phoenix Common Room, a white room with gold trim and white-gold sofas and plush chairs. Harry was thinking of his Master, Kiera Sorceress when he felt anger come through the link that was set up when he was five.

_/Harry, I am going to be held up here tonight, but I'll be back in the morning./_

_/ That's fine, Master, but where are you and when are you coming back to Hogwarts because Albus almost saw me while I was walking down to Uncle Sev's office./_

_/ I will be there soon, but my cousin Nancy Drew's boyfriend Ned Nickerson was attacked by Death Eaters. My Prince be very careful and tell Severus to keep you away from Albus./_

_/ Gringotts sent a letter for you Master, but the note that came with it was for me and I am confused as to why they would do that?/ _

_/ Put the envelope in a safe place my Prince and wait until tomorrow so I can see what it is and finish your training with Professor Anakin Skywalker today and when I get back to Hogwarts I will see the letter./ _

Back at the Drew home, Nancy was sitting on the sofa in shock of what she had heard about Ned and wanted to see him, but as she got up her father put his hand on her arm to stop her from leaving the house, " Nancy wait until Kiera says you can leave because I don't want to lose you like I did your mother."

" What do you mean my mother, dad? Was she killed by Death Eaters too?"

(AN: Cliffhanger ! Next chapter coming soon.)


	3. Chapter 3

_"Goblin Speech" _

Diagon Alley Aug. 25th -27th part 1

Nancy looked at her father and was about to ask what he meant by that when she saw her cousin talking to her brother, Severus Snape. A few weeks before Nancy had went over to St. Mungo's Hospital to visit Ned Nickerson, who had been attacked.

Harry Potter arrived in the Leaky Cauldron to get his supplies for Hogwarts when he heard voices near the entrance to Diagon Alley. Harry walked towards the back of the pub when he felt Albus sitting in the corner of the pub watching him. Harry hurried to the back of the Leaky Cauldron to where his uncle Severus, Kiera, Anakin, Luke, Leia, Nancy, Ned and the other four including Arthur Weasley and four of his sons were waiting for him. Kiera moved next to Harry and as the others took their places, Carson Drew opened the doorway to Diagon Alley by tapping the bricks three up, two across above the trash can.

Carson Drew moved to the right side of the protection for the Prince to keep him safe from the meddling Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who was still inside the pub.

Severus turned to his sister, Kiera and asked, " Why is Carson Drew here and not at work? I wonder what happened to his wife?"

Kiera looked at her brother and answered, " I was there, visiting my aunt and cousin when Death Eaters broke into the home around lunch time, Nancy's mother told me to take Nancy into her room and lock the door, but I knew that wasn't going to hold them off for long. I told Nancy to stay put and went out into the hall to see what was going on when I saw Jonathon Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort standing over Karen Drew(nee' Potter) laughing like a maniac. Before I could get Nancy and run a stunning spell caught me by surprise, however, my uncle Jon did not know that I was immune to every spell in the book including the Killing Curse."

Harry and the others walked into Gringott's Bank when two of the security goblins noticed the large number of people. Kiera stepped forward and was about to speak when the doors to the bank slammed open and in stepped Albus Dumbledore looking very angry at something or someone. One of the security goblins called out **/ Griphook/ **in Gribbygook. Griphook beckoned with his finger and as everyone followed the goblin down the hall and into a meeting room.

Kiera stepped forward and began to speak to Griphook in low tones and when she was done, Griphook looked for Harry Potter, but did not see him. Harry stepped out of the circle walked towards the goblin and when the two were in the next room Albus Dumbledore came running into the meeting room and as he looked around the room Albus began to get angry however, Kiera began to sense that Albus was going to lose it if he didn't calm down.

Meanwhile in the next room with Griphook, Harry Potter was sitting in shock at what he was looking at:

The Estate of Lord(King) Harold James Pendragon Sorcera Sorcerer Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Dracula Evans Luxravic Vampire Snape Lupin Riddle Yugi

Vaults of Harold James Potter-Pendragon

The Pendragon Family Vault

180,230,000,000 liquid galleons

The Sorcera Family Vault

170,768,937,778 liquid galleons

The Sorcerer&Sorceress Family Vault

130,145,546,986 liquid galleons

Approx. 238,378,341,976 galleons in Sorcerer&Sorceress treasures

The Vault of Adam&Traci Sorcerer&Sorceress-Riddle(Luxravic)

6,687,756 liquid galleons

Approx. 3,786,867 in treasures

The Potter Family Vault

33,986,466,000 liquid galleons

Approx. 8,000,000 in treasures

The Vault of James&Lily Potter

13,000,000 liquid galleons

The Potter Trust Fund

10,000,000 liquid galleons (90,000,000 stolen)

The Black Family Vault

20,532,216,648 liquid galleons

Approx. 10,523,643 in treasures

The Vault of Sirius Black

1,399,904 liquid galleons

The Gryffindor Family Vault

21,434,566,439 liquid galleons

The Slytherin Family Vault

125,213,214,000 liquid galleons

The Ravenclaw Family Vault

13,213,000 liquid galleons

The Hufflepuff Family Vault

2,421,000 liquid galleons

The Dracula Family Vault

700,000 liquid galleons

The Evans Family Vault

1,230,000,000 liquid galleons

The Luxravic Family Vault

1,456,000 liquid galleons

The Vampire Family Vault

2,220,210 liquid galleons

The Lupin Family Vault

3,254,210 liquid galleons

Harry looked up at Griphook and asked, " Why is some of my money missing and who took my money?"

Griphook looked at the boy and said, " Lord Potter, we are getting more information on who did this and when we find out we will tell you and your Guardians."

Harry turned to the rest of the parchment and at the top of the page he saw:

Properties of Harold James Potter-Pendragon

Potter Manor(Elementary School 6- 11)

Scotland

11,532,322

Potter Cottage

Southern Wales

7,653,693

Godric's Hollow

England

300,699

Kilitian Manor

Ontario, Canada

9,400,786

Willingburg Manor

California, U.S.

8,325,965

Potter Castle

Northern France

1,000,000

Luxor Manor

Northern England

2,000,000

Black Manor(University)

Southern England

4,432,523

Grimmauld Place(Orphanage)

London

500,320

Black Cottage

Ireland

1,543,253

Black Castle

Southern Spain

11,532,632

Illinitiuni Manor

New Zealand

2,123,532

Trenton Manor

New Hampshire

685,325

Wellins Manor

Venice, Italy

1,000,000

Black Shadow Ranch

Huston, Texas

7,879,762

Gryffindor Palace

Northern Wales

16,694,634

Gryffindor Summer Home

Southern France

3,532,643

Gryffindor Cottage

Portugal

2,000,000

Gryffindor Manor(Dueling arenas)

Scotland

1,532,754

Slytherin Manor(Potions Labs)

Scotland

1,779,786

Ravenclaw Manor(Huge Libraries)

Scotland

1,652,648

Hufflepuff Manor(Greenhouses)

Scotland

1,840,579

Hogwarts Castle(Camelot Castle)

Scotland

40,260,000,000

Total Assets: 837,456,896,398 in galleons

Stocks

88% Daily Prophet

33% Weasley Wizarding Weheezes

99%The Leaky Cauldron

And a number of other companies that he didn't know about and a number of other stock that he owned. Harry was shocked at the total and whispered, " I'm that rich, wow!"

Harry looked up from the parchment asked, " Can you start a fund for the Weasley Twins and in my fifth year send them a letter stating that this trust fund is for their Joke shop. Before you ask why I am doing this it is because I saw this as their future, however, what I saw is very bleak, Griphook and if Voldemort wins this war Gringotts will not be standing for long. I would also like to start a Orphanage in Grimmauld Place, a University in Black Manor and a Elementary School in Potter Manor. I will send Gringotts a list of the staff in the coming weeks."

" This next piece of parchment, Lord Potter, will be of your gifts that you have and blocks that are on you. It is time for you to meet the Founders and King Arthur."

Harry followed Griphook into a large chamber, however, when Harry turned around Griphook was gone. Harry looked around the room and he saw a griffin, a snake, a raven, a badger, the first four standing in the four corners of the chamber and a phoenix statue in the center of the room. When Harry walked further into the chamber a voice spoke up from the shadows.

"Who dare enter the Founder's Chamber?!"

"I, Harry James Pendragon, dare enter your hollowed chamber."

Beams of red, green, blue, yellow and white light shot upwards from the statues and when the light faded only four colors had faded, but the fifth was shining brighter then ever. Harry turned around in a circle and he saw Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff standing next to their statues.

Salazar spoke up from the left side of where the others were standing, " Hover your hand over the bowl and cut your wrist and let seven drops of blood spill into the bowl."

Harry picked up the dagger, as instructed and let seven drops of his blood spill into the bowl and then Harry noticed that the white beam of light was fading into a electric blue outline and as the light faded Harry saw his master standing there in a trance.

Rowena closed her eyes and spoke, " Mr. Pendragon, I sense that there is a number of blocks and blocked gifts that are hindering your spell casting, power level and your natural healing. I will now unlock the gifts that you inherited from me. I unlock your gifts of Occlumency and Legilimency, the element of Air, Charms Master and Ancient Runes Master. Now let me explain why you will never have to sit in a classroom all you will need to do is read the books on every one of your subjects, because I sense that you have a photographic memory, Mr. Pendragon."

Godric looked at the boy and said, " The gifts from me are: Blacksmith, element of fire. Transfiguration Master and Able to understand magical and non-magical creatures."

Helga looked at the boy who was kneeling at this point because of the pain, and said, " My gifts to you are the element of earth, understanding plants and their use and advanced Healing Spells . I noticed that the one ability that I did not have to unlock is your photographic memory."

Harry looked up at Helga and answered through the pain, " My aunt Petunia was able to unlock four of my gifts."

Salazar looked at the future king and said, " I am very sorry about the pain this will cause you because your gifts from me were damped and blocked. The gifts are Parsel Magic, Parseltounge, element of water, Potions Master and Understanding the Dark Arts and their Counter Spells. This gift is from the four of us and it is: Able to create your own Spells."

The pain from all the blocked gifts and blocks became to much and the four Founder's stood there in shock when they felt the Prince's power level begin to rise, but when Harry looked over at his Master he saw she had her hood up hiding her face. Harry's eyes began to turn a darker shade of emerald green. Kiera smiled and said, " Welcome back, Darth Lightning, now here are the gifts you inherit from me, Padawan. Crystal Gem Crafting, elements of light and darkness, able to absorb magic and the Force."

Harry walked into the ajoining chamber he saw a sword embedded in the stone and Harry whispered, "Excaliber".

The room began to shimmer and then as the room began to glow bright a voice spoke up, " Harry James Potter-Pendragon you will need to pull out Excaliber and then I will tell you of your duties as future king of Camelot."

Harry walked up to the sword wraped his hands around the magnificent hilt and with a mighty heave Harry pulled out Excalibur, when he pulled the sword out a white and gold phoenix appeared in a flash of gold fire. Harry began to look around the room when he noticed a tall man with red hair and green eyes standing next to Merlin.

Merlin began to speak, " Harry James Potter-Pendragon, you are my magical heir and as my magical heir you will receive-" however his friend Arthur put up a hand to stop him and he said, " Wait a moment my friend, let my heir rest a bit it seems he is still in pain."

A few minutes later Harry was able to stad on his own without the aid of him leaning against the wall and he said, " Magical Heir? I thought I was only the five Founder's and King Arthur's heir." Arthur and Merlin noticed that Harry's eyes had begun to change from emerald green to a darker shade of emerald green and when that happened power began to circulate around Harry in a dark green aura.

" Yes you are my magical heir, Harry and before I was interrupted, you will be able to make sure that all magical creatures have a say in what jobs they can get into like your father's friend, Remus Lupin. You will need help in running Camelot and I sense that you already have a plan set up for the future, Sire."

Arthur looked at his heir with pride and said, " Your duties of running Camelot without interference is going to be hard because of some people who want to get rid of you and make sure you do not become king, however, the one who calls herself Kiera Sorceress will protect you for life whether you like it or not because she is your personal bodyguard and it is her duty. The time will come when you can get Albus Dumbledore away from any place of education. Testing the Knights ability with a sword and promoting them is another one of your duties as king of Camelot."

Harry arrived in Griphook's office, but there was another goblin standing in the coner of the room and when Harry noticed him, the goblin said in his own language, " My name is Rangoock, Chief of the goblin race and I understand you have questions, Lord Potter-Pendragon."

" Yes, I want to know if you found out who took my money? Did Albus Dumbledore know about the prophecy and why did he only tell Voldemort part of it? Did my parents make a will even though they are in a deep sleep?"

" Your parents left a will in case they died, but they did leave a letter that said something in a language that we could not read_, _**/ **Harry, if you have found out about your inheiretance then you know about us being in a deep sleep so we drew up these excmation papers just incase we are not with you at this time. Let your Aunt Petunia and our friend Kiera help you with the financial busniss so you don't spend it all./

" _We also found out that your parents had this company put in your name, but take a look at the name, Sire." _HJP/DL Enterprises. _" The company holds multipule companies and a house in Little Whinging."_

Griphook placed seven well carved boxes on his desk and as Harry picked up the Potter Ring, which had a Stag and placed it on his left ring finger, he felt power race through him. Harry placed the next five rings on the same finger as the Potter Ring and when he picked up the Pendragon Ring, he knew that the Headmaster would know that the Prince of Camelot had returned to take the throne, but he slipped the ring on anyway.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he felt the power level rise in Hogwart's wards and then he noticed that some of the portraits were shifting their positions. " The Prince will die by my hand and he will not take the throne and Camelot will remain hidden forever.", Albus said to the empty room. One portriat left it's frame and appeared in the Deputy Headmistress's office and got Minerva's attention.

" The Prince better be careful this year because once Albus finds out it is Harry he will kill him. So what do we do, Minerva?"

" You tell the other portriats to watch Harry while he walks the halls and I will have the teachers do the same."


	4. Chapter3 part 2

Aug. 28th-Aug.31st Part 2

Harry and the others walked out of Gringotts with bags of gold walked down the Alley and said, " Let's go get our robes and then we can get the books."

The group walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and Madam Malkin, a squat woman in her late thirties was about to speak when Kiera handed her a letter.

"Follow me to the back room please, we need to move quickly so you are not seen. Victoria, please take care of the other customers for me, while I help this group."

Harry and the others who were going to Hogwarts for the first time stood there in shock when they saw the robes. There were many colors and some had designs on them, but then Kiera handed Madam Malkin another letter and when she finished it burst into flames. Severus looked around the room and whispered to Minerva, " Why don't you and Carson-", but before Severus could continue Kiera had put up a hand to stop her brother and Kiera spoke, " It is not wise to split up or Albus will see Harry and we do not want that do we Black Knight."

Madam Malkin spoke up, " I would like Mrs. Nickerson and her friends to come over here please so you can be fitted for Hogwarts robes and I will use your same size for the Knight Robes of Camelot." Before Madam Malkin could continue Harry spoke up, " No charge for the Camelot Robes, Madam. Only charge the Hogwarts Robes and I would like to put an account here so that the Weasleys do not ever have to buy second hand clothes." Harry looked at his uncle Severus who looked at his sister and Kiera signed the piece of parchment and then Harry signed his name under his master's. Madam Malkin continued from where she left off, " Mr.'s Malfoy, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley and Weasley your next and finally Mr. and Ms. Skywalker it is your turn." After the group left the shop they decided to go get quills, parchment and then they got the books they need including books that we recommended.

" Let's get wands now we got everything else.", Harry said.

Harry and the others walked into Olivander's Wand Shop: Makers of fine Wands since 382 b. c. It was a bit musty and then Draco who was closer to the counter heard a noise and whispered, " Wait I thought I heard something coming from the back room."

" Hello, I wondered when I would be seeing the Knights of Camelot again and it is an honor to have you here, Sire. Let me start with the Knights and then I will do you last, Sire. Mrs. Nickerson, please stick out your wand arm?"

" Well, I'm right handed if that is what you mean."

" Try this one Maple, dragon heartstring, eight inches."

Nancy gave the wand a wave and when she did white and gold sparks flew out of the tip.

Nancy lay the wand down in it's box and was about to pay when Olivander said, " That wand you have Mrs. Nickerson was custom made for the next generation of Knights of Camelot so there will be no charge. Mr. Nickerson you are next." Ned had to try ten wands before he found his wand; Yew, unicorn hair, ten inches. The others had their wands; Bess had Oak, Phoenix feather, nine inches, George had Ebony, unicorn hair, twelve inches, Luke had Maple, dragon heartstring, seven inches, Leia had Yew, phoenix feather, eight inches, Burt Mahogany, unicorn hair, nine inches, Dave Holly, dragon heartstring, ten inches, Draco Yew, dragon heartstring, eleven inches and Ron Weasley had Oak, unicorn hair, twelve inches.

" Now it is your turn Mr. Potter, try this one, Maple, unicorn hair, twelve inches", but he took that one out of Harry's hand. " Here is one Mr. Potter-Pendragon, Holly, phoenix feather, eleven inches. I am sorry to say that I sold the wand that did that to you, Yew, phoenix feather, thirteen inches, If I knew what that wand was going to do I wouldn't have sold it. We will expect great things from you, Mr. Potter."

Kiera walked the group back to the Leaky Cauldron and paid Tom to give them some rooms until September first and before she left with the others she handed out the train tickets and told them where to go to find the train.. Kiera left with these parting words, " Do not go anywhere by your selves or you will be seen and we do not want that and be careful, all of you."

( AN: How do you think I should have a muggle punished if he harms the prince? please answer in your reviews Sorry it is so short)


End file.
